


Jim & Bones Chronicles; Florence

by shiroakuma



Series: Chronicles of Jim & Bones from across the Earth [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, One Shot Collection, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, equally psychotic bastards, mirror!jim probs did it in 3, rest of the crew is probs dead, the end of the 5-year mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroakuma/pseuds/shiroakuma
Summary: Kirk presents a city drenched in blood to McCoy as a birthday gift.





	Jim & Bones Chronicles; Florence

**Day 2 - Florence**

 

"So, this is the great city they always used to babble on about," Kirk said, eyes skeptical and head cocked to one side in a way that screamed disappointment, "I expected more resistance at the very least."

McCoy and Kirk stood by a half destroyed wall atop the Michelangelo Square overlooking the city of Florence. A river painted in red separated the hill from the silent city that was outstretched beneath their feet; Hundreds of miles of carnage and blood presenting a different kind of canvas than what she used to offer to the travellers. A violent kind of art. One that Jim Kirk had designed, crafted and executed to perfection.

The trees and the buildings on both sides of the river were the most damaged and charred ones, which had suffered through the thick of the battle and in the wake of the empire, the city had cried all night long. McCoy could barely make out the city's famous bridge once connected the two sides. The Ponte Vecchio was now no more than a handful of stones occupying the river and trapping her citizens on their respective sides.

The houses filling the valley seemed more or less intact to McCoy but the dome and the bell tower of Duomo were in ruins. The southern side of the Santa Croce was still covered in dust, its demolition a silent but visually assertive cautionary tale to those who were lucky enough not to be caught in its vicinity. The unlucky people were still screaming although McCoy could only hear them in snippets when the wind blew in the right direction and carried over their voices. The luckier folk in the area had already perished.

McCoy felt Kirk shake with excitement, his sneaky hand pushing him forward to get closer to the falling city. The broken stones crumbled beneath their feet, some dislodging dangerously. He took a step backward before his fear of heights caused him to tumble down the cliff. Kirk smirked without looking at him. He knew he was getting to him. Although not a cowardly man, McCoy was skirmish and Kirk knew how to make him tick. The little tricks had become usual among them. Some were harmless, aimed to play at his heartstrings via fear. Showing said fear gained him only more pain down the path. Others were less so and the most severe damage had cost him an eye.

The young admiral, as Kirk was now, stood on his blind side and he caught his shirt, dragging them even closer to the edge. McCoy hissed but Kirk ignored it in favor of circling an arm around his middle from behind, a slight pressure applied to the small of his back. His feet were mere inches from the edge, even closer to it than Kirk was. He should have guessed that if he fell, it would be because Kirk demanded it, and not because he lost his footing. Not that anyone would dare suggest otherwise.

Florence's silence was occasionally broken by the sounds of gunfire and explosions that raked through the outskirts. The Empire's might was too much to match for the insignificant city that had dared to riot. Before their arrival and interference, the city had been overcome by fights and screams. Kirk had been ravished at the spectacle before joining the fray, taking the lead forcefully and dragging McCoy along with him. He hadn't hesitated to kill, maim or cut anyone who stood in his way. Drenched in red and satisfied beyond measure with his victory, Kirk had been a sight to behold.

The city still withered and agonized over the remnants of the battle but it was all too futile. Now, at the dawn of a battle won and the city reclaimed, Kirk stood tall and proud, happy to indulge McCoy with his hopes and wishes. He pointed at a far off distance across the Arno River, towards where dust rained, across the bodies and the blood that littered the narrow streets. Another building fell and another set of screams reached them. The carnage would have turned his stomach upside down, had he cared at all. Instead, he felt revived as the scent of copper filled his nostrils and his gaze feasted upon the grey roads decorated by entrails. The more he looked at it, the more the scenery proved to be a source of excitement and entertainment and the livelier he felt. So far that he forgot about his fears and let Kirk drag him forward, unafraid.  

"Look at it, Leonard," Kirk leered into his ear, voice playful, laced with dark promises he intended to keep, "You wanted to see _our_ _world_ , right? How does it look from atop our empire? Dead to the outside, purged streets stretching for miles, not a living soul silly enough to dare step outside when the best and the finest of the Starfleet visit them personally. This city cries still as we stamp all over it and writhes when we burn it. What a sight! Do you enjoy it, my love? Do you like my gift?"

"It is as eerie as it is beautiful. There is a certain gratification to gain from owning a city that trembles before you; A city that you broke, Admiral." McCoy said, meaning every word.

"All for you. After all, you had asked me so nicely to take you here," Kirk's arm slipped downwards, grabbing between McCoy's buttocks and squeezing through his uniform. Another set of fingers crawled across his chest, rubbing at the tense muscles and scratching at the bared skin showing under his ripped shirt. He could feel his collarbone stink with pain, a thin line of blood coagulating as Kirk's fingers continued their exploration. McCoy stood his guard regardless, unwilling to budge under his rough handling. 

Kirk's touch softened at his display of self-strength and the hand snaked its way up his neck, squeezing slightly before settling around it like a snake. His head laid down on McCoy's shoulder before he moved his body closer and he stood on the edge, between McCoy and the cliff, half a step away from plummeting to his death. It would be a lie if McCoy said he didn't consider giving that final push. Yet, his expressions betrayed nothing.

Another explosion rattled the hill and Kirk pressed their bodies closer. His hard length was pushing against McCoy's own, unabashed. McCoy couldn't decide whether it was the right time to be aroused or not so his dick made the choice for him. Kirk smirked at the feeling of him responding to him so fast. The hand on his back moved to the front of his pants and grabbed him forcefully. A groan left McCoy's lips, but it did not escape his attention that Kirk was no longer holding onto him well enough to pull him down if he were to fall back... accidentally.

That was a display of trust, McCoy was almost certain. A simple notion that spoke volumes and would not be repeated in front of any other living soul. A weakness that would not be shared with the outside world. McCoy absorbed that realization and acknowledged Kirk's display. As twisted as it was, the trust Kirk had in him was almost flattering, only partly stupid. Either that or he didn't believe McCoy could ever hurt Kirk, except when he demanded him to do so. Both reasons were possible and McCoy was in no position to decide the truth on his own. Not when Kirk stood with his back open and unguarded, face daring him to try and find out the answer the hard way.

Another urge rose in him and McCoy searched Kirk's gaze, asking for permission. "Go ahead, it's your birthday. I'll even let you do me if you continue being a good boy for me." With that, McCoy's arms were on him, one holding Kirk still and the other at the back of his head. His head dipped forward and Kirk attacked his mouth half way through, as impatient as ever. He bit his lips, touches turning rough and hard. Sloppy open-mouthed kisses were followed by desperate hair pulling and drawing blood where his mouth touched. The split on his lower lip stung as Kirk sucked on it, blue eyes not even blinking lest he missed his flinching response.

McCoy breathed out slowly. Distancing his mouth from his, only to look the smirking bastard over as he licked his lips with a deliberate slowness. The taut body remained dormant as his calloused fingers traced the battle scars he personally, crookedly stitched. The redness of the one on his cheek shined and McCoy licked the wound, grazing his teeth over the tender flesh. Another scar marred his neck just below the main artery; he had put it there with his scalpel first time they meet, a first and last warning he ever got to give Kirk before choosing to follow him. A smaller white line crossed that scar, a parting gift from the late Commander. The scars were far from properly healed but that's how Kirk liked them; red and glaring enough to show the world that he was a survivor. The scars that screamed, 'Beware of me! I survived things worse than you!'

McCoy loved every single one of them.

The city became silent as he grasped at the hems of Kirk's shirt. Fingers pushed into the wounded skin around his eye, making him gasp and sending a jolt down to his groin. Kirk's haughty laugh, thick in tone, vibrated through his abdomen. An eager tongue replaced the fingers and he shuddered. Kirk was relentless. If he came right there and then, it wouldn't be too soon. They swayed but despite the diversions, McCoy firmly planted his feet, grounding them both. The nails scratching his back helped little and he groaned just as Kirk growled in his ear, feral and irritated. McCoy needed to up his game.  

After the five agonizing years they spent abroad the Enterprise, they got back home to claim it back with blood and sweat, preferably through other people's blood and sweat. McCoy had definitely received the finest gift he could ever get and he had to repay that. The only gift that would matter to Kirk was to offer him his life and loyalty. The latter he already knew he had and the former... Well, Kirk never got bored of reclaiming McCoy's life as his.

McCoy's hands grasped Kirk's waist and he spun them around until his back was against the cliff and Kirk was on the safer side. His eyes wondered momentarily, his attention shifting from Kirk's predatory gaze to the open behind him. There used to be a statue of David in the middle of the square but it too was long lost. McCoy wondered what the square would have looked like before they stepped into the city for a second before regaining his senses and giving Kirk all the attention he craved.

On the edge of the square with Florence burning at their feet, they stood with an inch apart, gazes locked. Kirk's malicious grin returned as McCoy's hold weakened. He lifted Kirk's hands to his chest, inviting to either hold or push. From his manic expression, McCoy mused either outcome was possible.

Kirk had the means to throw him down the cliff, now. A moment of madness or simple curiosity was enough for him to push McCoy back. He wouldn't try to catch him if he fell and drag Kirk along with him. He would accept the fate his captain would exercise on him. It would be so easy to push with a single finger and McCoy would be gone in an instant. However, McCoy believed in his own worth and his place by Kirk's side. His conviction was solid, the glint in Kirk's eyes was as dangerous as ever and whether he put his trust into the right hands mattered no more.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to put you through this, Florence. You are a lovely city and I am a big fan. Nothing personal. All the love.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor the Enterprise
> 
> Stories will continue in next instalments. Come and visit my new Tumblr at thesilverconstellation.tumblr.com


End file.
